Ninjago: The Musical
by darkninja12
Summary: So this is basically "If Ninjago was a musical" using parodies I wrote of songs from famous Broadway musicals. Note: I do not own any of these songs or the musicals they come from.
1. Chapter 1

You Will Still Be Mine

From "Waitress"

 _Lord Garmadon is sleeping peacefully in his tent on the Island of Darkness. He is awakened by a ray of sunlight that peeks through the tent's opening._

 **Garmadon:** I said I was not to be disturbed!

 **General Kozu:** Forgive me my lord, but we have a prisoner who knows the whereabouts of your son's rebel base.

 _Misako enters, tied up with ropes. Garmadon sits up._

 **Garmadon:** Misako!

 **Misako:** It's been a while.

 **Garmadon:** I, uh… _Clears throat._ Release her!

 **Kozu:** Yes, sir. _Cuts the ropes with his sword. They fall to the ground. Kozu leaves. Misako walks up to Garmadon._

 **Misako:** Take off that silly helmet! Let me get a good look at you. _She reaches for the helmet. Garmadon turns away._

 **Garmadon:** If you don't mind, I'd rather not. _He stands up and begins to walk across the tent toward his weapons._ So you know where our son is hiding, but I suspect you won't give him up that easily. _He picks up a sword and points it at her._ I know you too well, Misako! Why did you allow yourself to get caught?

 **Misako:** Because I know you don't want to fight as as much as Lloyd doesn't want to fight.

 **Garmadon:** Lloyd doesn't want to fight? Uh, I mean… So Lloyd doesn't want to fight! _He cackles._

 **Misako:** If you're still the man I once loved, I know you'd never want to see him harmed.

 **Garmadon:** But it is foretold! _He swipes his sword at her._ It is our destiny. I don't care about him! _Misako gasps._ I only care about turning Ninjago into my own image!

 **Misako:** Then you are not the man I married. _Turns to leave._ I should go.

 **Garmadon:** No! Don't! _Misako hesitates, then turns around. Garmadon takes his helmet off._ Misako, I may look different, and evil may now course through my veins, but I am still the same man standing before you. _He sets the helmet and sword down on his bed._ I want you to rule by my side. _Garmadon sighs and begins to walk across the tent. Misako glances at the helmet. Music begins._

 **Garmadon:**

Remember my clean shave

Back in our old days

We were just kids

I had my six string

And you had your own thing

Though I don't remember what it is

I wrote you love songs

And you liked that sad one

So I played it all the time

What was that one line

Something 'bout sunshine

I sang it every night

 _Misako attempts to snatch the helmet without him noticing._

 **Garmadon:**

Where the sun don't shine

No, that can't be it

When the sun won't shine

What was it baby?

 _Misako freezes._

 **Misako:**

Till the sun don't shine

You will still be mine

 **Garmadon:**

That's right

 _He turns around. Misako moves away from the helmet._

 **Garmadon:**

Man what a whirlwind

So much has happened

And mostly to me

We've come such a long way

No turning back now babe

You're my family

Now promise me

To the end of time

These are ties that bind

Sing it, honey

 **Misako:**

Till the sun don't shine

 **Both:**

You will still be mine

 _Garmadon turns back towards the wall._

 **Garmadon:**

Mine

Mine

Mine

 _Misako grabs the helmet and runs of the tent, setting off a wailing alarm. Garmadon is startled._

 **Garmadon:** Huh? _He turns to see the helmet missing._ You deceived me? Stop her!


	2. Chapter 2

Bad Idea

From "Waitress"

 _Cole sits in the circus train reading a comic book. Nya enters the car, and upon noticing Cole, covers her face with a newspaper._

 **Cole:** Hey Nya, how are our kids?

 _Nya drops the newspaper._

 **Nya:** Our kids? _She turns around and blushes._ Why would we have kids? Heh, we're not even married, let alone-"

 _Cole lowers the comic book._

 **Cole:** I meant our students, weirdo. Ever since we left the school, I'm worried for them.

 **Nya:** Oh, Darreth's looking after them. _She looks around nervously, then sits down at the table across from him._ You know Cole, you don't get the credit you deserve.

 **Cole:** What do you mean?

 **Nya:** I mean, you always put others ahead of yourself. I know the other ninja get all the attention, but I just want you to know, you're a good guy. _She reaches across the table. Cole takes her hand. Music begins._

 **Nya:**

It's a bad idea, me and you

 **Cole:** (spoken)

I know, I totally agree

 **Both:**

It's a bad idea, me and you

 **Cole:**

I've never known anything so true

 **Both:**

It's a terrible idea, me and you

 **Nya:**

First of all there's Jay

 **Cole:**

You guys are dating

 **Nya:**

You're his best friend

 **Cole:**

And this is basically cheating

 **Both:**

It's a bad idea, me and you

Let's just hold hands until we come to

Heart, stop racing

Let's face it, making mistakes like this will make worse what was already pretty bad

Mind, stop running

It's time we just let this thing go

It was a pretty good bad idea, wasn't it though?

It's a bad idea, me and you

It's a bad idea, me and you

Hold me close while I think this through

Yeah, it's a very poor idea, me and you

Heart, stop racing

Let's face it, making mistakes like this will make worse what was already pretty bad

Mind, stop running

It's time we just let this thing go

It was a pretty good bad idea, wasn't it though?

I know it's right for me

It's the only thing I've ever done

What if I never see myself ever be anything more

Than what I've already become?

 **Nya:**

I need a bad idea

I need a bad idea

 **Both:**

I need a bad idea

I need a bad idea

Just one

Heart, keep racing

Let's make mistakes

Let us say "so what?" and make worse what was already pretty bad

This secret is safe

No reason to throw it away when there's love to be had

Hold me tight as I tell myself that you might make sense

And make good what has been just so bad

Let's see this through

It's a pretty good bad idea

Me and you

 **Cole:** Ah! Don't tell Jay. _They stare into each other's eyes for a moment. Jay enters the car._

 **Jay:** Ha! Tell me what?

 _Nya and Cole quickly pull their hands away._

 **Nya:** Uh…

 _Kai enters behind Jay._

 **Kai:** Ah! Oh! Hope I didn't interrupt anything, cause we're here!


	3. Chapter 3

What Is This Feeling?

From "Wicked"

 _Nya puts a pair of magnifying eyeglasses on so she can examine Zane's power source in Ed and Edna's trailer. She removes part of it while Edna stands anxiously nearby. Zane sighs._

 **Nya:** Are you sure you wanna do this? Modifying your original design could have...unintentional consequences.

 _Zane looks over at an unconscious P.I.X.A.L. in the chair next to him_

 **Zane:** She risked her life for me, it's the least I could do to get her back.

 _Nya inserts the piece of Zane's heart into P.I.X.A.L's chest. P.I.X.A.L. gasps and opens her eyes._

 **P.I.X.A.L:** Where am I? What happened? _She notices the empty space in Zane's chest._ You gave me half your power source. My processor does not compute.

 **Zane:** You are the only one who knows Borg's system. You are vital to the mission. _He looks down at the floor for a second._ And...you are vital to me. _He takes her hand and they smile at each other. Edna is no longer anxious, but giddy with excitement._

 **Edna:** Ooh...robot love. Call me a sucker, but if they've got half of what you and Jay have…

 _Nya removes her glasses. P.I.X.A.L. looks away from Zane._

 **P.I.X.A.L:** Nya and Jay? Judging from Perfect Match compatibility, perhaps Nya and Cole would be a closer comparison. _Nya looks distressed and Edna shocked. She looks at Nya._

 **Edna:** Uh, Nya and Cole are a better match?

 **Zane:** Don't you mean Jay? Perhaps her processor was damaged.

 **P.I.X.A.L:** My processor is fully operational. The perfect match for Nya isn't Jay, but Cole.

 _Jay and Ed enter behind them. Jay stammers._

 **Jay:** Cole's her perfect match?

 _Nya stands up and walks towards him._

 **Nya:** Jay…

 _Jay looks at the floor sadly. Nya smiles sweetly and reaches for his hand. Cole opens the door and barges in behind them. Kai follows._

 **Cole:** Heh! It's so quiet in here. What'd I miss? Another signature Jay Walker gut-buster?

 _Jay turns to face him. Nya stops smiling._

 **Jay:** Uh… You backstabbing, no good-

 _Cole looks confused. Jay grunts and tackles him to the floor. The whole trailer shook._

 **Cole:** What's wrong with you?

 _Kai sighs._

 **Kai:** I hope Lloyd is faring better than us.

 _Music begins._

 **Cole:**

What is this feeling,

So sudden and new?

 **Jay:**

I felt the moment

I laid eyes on you.

 **Cole:**

My pulse is rushing,

 **Jay:**

My head is reeling,

 **Cole:**

Why's Nya blushing?

 **Both:**

What is this feeling?

Fervid as a flame,

Does it have a name?

Yes!

Loathing.

Unadulterated loathing.

 **Jay:**

For your face,

 **Cole:**

Your voice,

 **Jay:**

Your clothing.

 **Both:**

Let's just say - I loathe it all!

Every little trait however small

Makes my very flesh begin to crawl

With simple utter loathing.

There's a strange exhilaration

In such total detestation

It's so pure, so strong.

Though I do admit it came on fast,

Still I do believe that it can last.

And I will be loathing, loathing you

My whole life long!

 **Nya:** This macho stuff is making you both look like fools! _She turns away and crosses her arms._ Maybe you belong together!

 **Ninja, P.I.X.A.L, Ed and Edna:**

Dear Nya, you are just too good!

How could you do this? I don't think I could!

Your a terror, now their angsty!

We do not promote unsafety,

But Jay has right to be angry!

 **Nya:**

Well,you can't blame me for how I feel!

 **Ninja, Ed and Edna**

Poor black ninja now forced to fight

With his best friend 'cause of P.I.X.A.L's mind

We just want to tell you,

We're not choosing sides!

We'll watch your…

 **(Enter Jay and Cole)**

Loathing,

Unadulterated loathing

For his face, his voice, his clothing.

Let's just say,

We loathe it all!

Every little trait,

However small,

Makes our very flesh

Begin to crawl...

 **Jay and Cole singing simultaneously with Ninja, Jay's parents, and P.I.X.A.L:**

What is this feeling

So sudden and new?

I felt the moment

I laid eyes on you!

My pulse is rushing,

My head is reeling.

Oh, what is this feeling?

Does it have a name?

Yes...

 **All:**

Ahhhhhh...

Loathing!

 **Jay and Cole (Ninja, Ed and Edna, P.I.X.A.L)**

There's a strange exhilaration (loathing)

In such total detestation (loathing)

It's so pure so strong! (so strong)

Though I do admit it came on fast

Still I can believe it can last

And I will be loathing (loathing...)

For forever loathing (loathing...)

Truly deeply

Loathing you (loathing you!...)

My whole life long!

 _Suddenly the trailer shakes._

 **Kai:** What was that?

 _Ed opens the door to see the trailer being lifted by a giant magnet._

 **Ed:** The machines haven't worked since the outage! What's powering it?

 **Kai:** Nindroids! _He points the machine and a nindroid pokes his head out._ The better question is, what's powering _them_?


	4. Chapter 4

**Note on this song: I AM GOING TO MAKE THIS VERY VERY CLEAR. EVERYTHING LLOYD SAYS IN THIS SONG IS EITHER QUOTING NYA OR MAKING SOMETHING UP TO MAKE JAY COME BACK TO THE NINJA TEAM. THIS IS NOT A LLOYDXJAY FANFIC. Thank You. Enjoy!**

If I Could Tell Him (Originally Titled "If I Could Tell Her")

From "Dear Evan Hansen"

 _Jay sits in his dressing room and sighs as he looks at a picture of the ninja team._

 **Jay:** Ninja never quit, huh, Zane?"

 **Lloyd:** The team needs you now more than ever.

 _Jay turns around and gasps when he sees Lloyd jump in front of him._

 **Jay:** How did you get in here?

 **Lloyd:** I'm a ninja! And you are wearing makeup. _He points at him with a smirk._

 **Jay:** Hey, hey, hey it's concealer! _He pulls out a makeup palette._ A time-honored tool of the ninja. And what do you mean "team?" I refuse to fight beside Cole. There is nothing you can say that will get me back with that girl-stealing, black-hearted, rock-pounding-

 **Lloyd:** Jay, _He puts a hand on his shoulder._ She still speaks of you. _Music begins._

 **Lloyd:**

She thinks that you're... awesome.

 **Jay:**

She thinks that I'm awesome? Nya?

 **Lloyd:**

Definitely!

 **Jay:**

How?

 **Lloyd:**

Well...

She says

There's nothing like your smile

It's so happy and silly and real

She says

You never knew how wonderful

That smile could make someone feel

And she knows

Whenever you get bored

You build robots and lots of cool things

And she noticed

That you still rip out the posters

That they put in those Starfarer magazines

But she keeps it all inside her head

What she sees she leaves unsaid

And though she wants to

She can't talk to you

She can't find the way

But I often hear her say

If I could tell him

Tell him everything I see

If I could tell him

How he's everything to me

But we're a million worlds apart

And I don't know how I would even start

If I could tell him

If I could tell him

 **Jay:**

Did she say anything else?

 **Lloyd:**

A..about you?

 **Jay:**

Never mind, I don't really care anyways..

 **Lloyd:**

No, no, no..just, no, no..she says..she says so many things, I'm just..I'm trying to remember the best ones. So, um..

She thought

You looked really cute, and uh...

It was pretty cool when you took her on that date to the fair

 **Jay:**

She did?

 **Lloyd:**

And she wonders how you can just talk

Like all the rest of the world isn't there

But she keeps it all inside her head

What she sees she leaves unsaid

If I could tell him

Tell him everything I see

If I could tell him

How he's everything to me

 **Lloyd and Jay:**

But we're a million worlds apart

 **Lloyd:**

And I don't know how I would even start

If I could tell him

If I could tell him

But what do you do when there's this great divide?

 **Jay:**

She just seemed so far away

 **Lloyd:**

And what do you do when the distance is too wide?

 **Jay:**

It's like I don't know anything

 **Lloyd:**

And how do you say

I love you?

I love you

I love you

 _Jay opens a drawer in his "makeup" table and pulls out an old photo of him and Nya._

 **Jay:**

I love you

But we're a million worlds apart

And I don't know how I would even start

If I could tell her

If I could

 **Lloyd:** You don't belong here Jay, this isn't you. You're the Master of Lightning, not the Master of Lighting!

 _Jay sits back down._

 **Lloyd:** You know where I'll be if you change your mind. _He leaves quickly and stealthily. Jay picks up a makeup brush and begins applying his "concealer." He pauses to stare at the brush for a moment, then throws it at his mirror reflection in frustration._


	5. Chapter 5

**I know I've been doing this in chronological order, but we're gonna jump back to Season 2 real fast, cause I thought of this parody the other day and I really wanted to write it. Also, prepare to get emotional because for some reason this made me cry. Hope you like it!**

My Dad (Originally Titled "Santa Fe")

From "Newsies"

 _Lloyd faces Garmadon, who has been possessed by the Overlord, on top of his massive weapon Garamatron._

 **Lloyd:** This ends now!

 _Misako stands beside Wu._

 **Misako:** The final battle has begun.

 **Wu:** Let's hope he is ready.

 **Lloyd:** All this time, everything has led to this.

 **Overlord:** Stupid boy! I've been planning this for thousands of years!

 **Lloyd:** Eat Green! _He blasts the Overlord with his power._

 **Cole:** Show him Lloyd!

 _The Overlord raises his four arms. He thrusts dark power at Lloyd, but he jumps out of the way. The Overlord punches Lloyd in the chest, knocking off of Garmatron. Lloyd grunts as he falls on his face in the dirt. The Overlord flies over to him. They both shoot beams of power at each other and their elements collide. The Overlord tries to hit Lloyd, but he jumps out of the way. He shoots the Overlord, and pushes him into the forest. Jay pumps his fist in the air._

 **Jay:** Yes!

 _The Overlord rizes out of the trees._

 **Jay:** No!

 _The Overlord laughs and flies toward Lloyd. He crashes into the ground, causing Lloyd to be thrown up in the air, and hit the ground hard. The Overlord approaches him as he struggles to stand up._

 **Overlord:** The battle for good and evil. I can do this for eternity, but can you? _He points at Lloyd._ Your friends can't help you now. You are all alone!

 _Lloyd pulls off his ninja mask. Music begins._

 **Lloyd:**

Team, the battle's here now it's time

Green Ninja destined to attack

Friends cheering on me

Like this is all a show

Guys are fightin', bleedin', fallin'

Thanks to good ole' "Master Lloyd"

Master Lloyd just wants to close his eyes and GO!

Let me go

Far away

Somewhere you won't ever find me, and tomorrow won't remind me of today

And the city's finally sleepin'

Cause there's no villains playing games

And a family who's happy everyday

And I'm gone

And I'm done

No more running. No more fighting

No more dad who only sees his son as prey

Just a father who will hug me, and tell me everything's okay

I thought dreams came true. But look at you, and that evil face

Where does it say we gotta end it all here?

Where does it say that we can't catch a break?

Why should we only read what is written?

Why should we spend our whole lives living trapped with this prophesied "future"

I know I look 17!

But I'm still a little kid who needs to be saved!

This life it doesn't suit you, how bout a change of scene?

Far from all the bad guys, and the lies in between

Garmadon, you're my dad

I can't spend my whole life dreaming

Though I know that's all I seem inclined to do

I'm not getting any younger

And I wanna start brand new

I need love. Not nightmares.

You can laugh in my face. I don't care

We've saved your place- And waited there

 **Lloyd:** My father is still in you. He will fight with me!

 _The Overlord shakes his head and for a second, is returned to Garmadon's original form._

 **Garmadon:** Lloyd? Stay strong!

 _He returns to the Overlord form._

 **Overlord:** Fool! You cannot defeat me!

 _Lloyd blasts him with green energy and the Overlord is flung into the air. He lands on his feet, and Lloyd begins to punch and kick him. He knocks the Overlord to the ground._

 **Lloyd:** I can try! _He shoots again, but the Overlord counters it with his own power. He laughs._ Fight Father!

 **Garmadon:** Lloyd!

 **Lloyd:** Fight him!

 **Kai:** He _is_ the green ninja.

 _The Overlord begins to flicker between himself and Garmadon._

 **Garmadon:** You will not...take…

 **Lloyd:** Fight him!

 **Garmadon:** My son!

 **Overlord:** Your father is...gone! _He traps Lloyd in a ball of dark energy. Lloyd groans. The Overlord laughs and throws Lloyd several feet away. Lloyd screams as he falls, unconscious._

 **Wu:** Lloyd!

 **Misako:** My son!

 _The Overlord laughs as he aims Garmatron's cannon at Lloyd._

 **Overlord:** You were always so… _He presses a large red button._ Green. _He shoots the Destiny's Bounty with a large, dark missile. An alarm goes off inside, where Dr. Julien is steering._

 **Dr. Julien:** I may not be able to fight, but I can fly! _He runs and jumps off the ship to avoid the dark fog. The Bounty crashes._

 **Dr. Julien:** That went well.

 **Overlord:** Enough! We don't need to waste out time with their pestering. We'll go to Ninjago City to finish this once and for all! _A portal to Ninjago City open in front of him. The stone army yells as they run through the portal._

 **Kai:** If they leave, that means we'll be stuck here with no way to get back! _The ninja watch as Garmatron begins passing through._ Get to the vortex now! _The ninja begin running after the army. Evil Nya waves before hopping onto the back of Garmatron._

 **Evil Nya:** Bye bye! Forever!

 _The ninja stop running except Kai._

 **Kai:** I'm there! I'm there! He jumps towards the portal. It closes and he grunts as he falls in the sand. _He gets up on his knees and yells at the sky._ No! _The ninja crowd around Lloyd as Misako strokes his cheek. He opens his eyes and sits up with a grunt._

 **Lloyd:** Did I-did I win?

 **Wu:** No. But you're alive.

 _Jay helps Lloyd stand up._

 **Lloyd:** But- the prophecy…

 _He tries to walk but groans and falls. Jay and Misako run to help him up._

 **Jay:** Easy kid, you've been through a lot!

 **Lloyd:** My leg… _He limps towards the ocean where the portal used to be._

 **Lloyd:**

Just be real is all I'm asking

Not some painting in my head

Cause I'm dead if you don't resist the bad

I've got nothing if I don't have my dad

 **Lloyd:** Did we lose the final battle? _Wu stands beside him._

 **Wu:** What's important is, we didn't lose you.

 _Lloyd turns around and hobbles back towards the others. He stops and picks a piece of wood from the damaged Destiny's Bounty, off the ground._

 **Lloyd:** The symbol for destiny. Destiny showed us who was stronger today.

 _The ninja crowd around him._

 **Lloyd:** But destiny also wanted us around to fight another day. _They all looked out at the ocean._ We didn't lose the battle. Today, we just lost the fight.


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay so I know technically this isn't a broadway musical, but since seeing this movie I've thought of a Ninjago parody for each one of the songs hehe I might have a problem... prepare for a lot of Greatest Showman parodies! Anyway, sorry for being gone so long I've been super busy with my other fics and school and rehearsals for the musical I'm in right now. Enjoy!**

From Now On

From "The Greatest Showman"

 _Kai opens his eyes, and finds himself laying in the center of Ninjago City. Jay is laying next to him. They sit up._

 **Kai:** Unh. What happened? _They see Nya getting up a few feet away. They run to her._

 **Both:** Nya!

 **Kai:** My sister!

 **Jay:** Nya, you're back! _They hug her. Closeby, Cole is helping Zane to his feet._

 **Cole:** Come here, you tin can!

 **Zane:** Brother. _They hug. The Ultra-dragon roars and lands behind them. The tinkerer slides off it's back._

 **Tinkerer:** Is this really happening? We did it?

 _Darreth appears from behind a rock and Misako jumps off the back of the dragon._

 **Darreth:** You did it. We did it. I did it! Heck, who _didn't_ do it?

 _Wu jumps off the dragon._

 **Kai:** Yeah. But where's Lloyd?

 _Lloyd descends from the sky on his golden dragon._

 **All:** Lloyd!

 **Misako:** You were brilliant, son.

 _Lloyd jumped off his dragon and it disappeared._

 **Wu:** Because of you, Ninjago was saved. Because of you, there will be a tomorrow.

 **Kai:** Speaking of which, if the Overlord should ever decide to show his face again around here, we'll be ready.

 **Cole:** And next time we'll be a little more humble.

 **Zane:** And a little more wise.

 **Jay:** And with better catchphrases!

 _They all laugh. Lloyd looks sadly at the ground. Misako frowns and puts a hand on his shoulder._

 **Misako:** We will all miss your father. _Music begins._

 _Behind them, an un-evil Garmadon rises from the rubble of the Overlord's fortress, unnoticed._

 **Garmadon:**

I saw the sun begin to dim

And felt that winter wind

Blow cold

A man learns who is there for him

When the darkness fades and the walls won't hold

'Cause from then, rubble

What remains

Can only be what's true

If all was lost

There's more I gained

Cause it led me back

To you

 _He begins to stumble towards his family._

From now on

These eyes will not be blinded by the lies

From now on

What's waited till tomorrow starts tonight

Tonight

Let this promise in me start

Like an anthem in my heart

From now on

From now on

 **Garmadon:** Lloyd!

 _Everyone turns to look at him. He looks around._

 **Garmadon:** What happened?

 **Misako:** Garmadon, is it really you?

 **Lloyd:** Dad? _He smiles._ Oh, Dad! _He runs and hugs him. Misako follows._

 **Misako:** Every ounce of evil and venom is gone. _They all hug._

 **Garmadon:** I feel...good. Ha-ha, it's been so long!

 **Garmadon:**

I sailed the skies with serpentine

And no one dared to speak my name

But those are someone else's dreams

The pitfalls of the man I became

For years and years

I caused only fear

The crazy speed of always needing more

But when I stop

And see you here

I remember what I should care for

And from now on

These eyes will not be blinded by the lies

From now on

What's waited till tomorrow starts tonight

It starts tonight

And let this promise in me start

Like an anthem in my heart

From now on

From now on

From now on

 **Everybody:**

And we've all come back home

And we've all come back home

Home, again!

And we've all come back home

And we've all come back home

Home, again!

And we've all come back home

And we've all come back home

Home, again!

 **Garmadon:**

From now on!

 **Everybody:**

And we've all come back home

And we've all come back home

Home, again!

And we've all come back home

And we've all come back home

Home, again!

And we've all come back home

And we've all come back home

Home, again! (Yes!)

And we've all come back home

And we've all come back home

Home, again!

From now on!

 **Garmadon:**

These eyes will not be blinded by the lights!

 **Everybody:**

From now on!

 **Garmadon:**

What's waited till tomorrow starts tonight!

It starts tonight!

Let this promise in me start

Like an anthem in my heart

From now on!

From now on!

From now on!

 **Everybody:**

And we've all come back home

And we've all come back home

Home again!

And we've all come back home

And we've all come back home

Home, again!

And we've all come back home

And we've all come back home

Home, again!

 **Garmadon, Misako, Lloyd:**

From now on

From now on

Home, again!

From now on

From now on

Home, again!


End file.
